Canis Ezo
Canis Ezo '– córka Wilka z baśni „Czerwony Kapturek”. Dziewczyna, tak jak ojciec, ma żyłkę biznesową i prowadzi szkole Kółko Ekonomiczne. Ojciec Canis nie jest tym samym Wilkiem, co ojciec Cerise, potomkini Czerwonego Kapturka jest tylko daleką kuzynką dziewczyny. Wygląd Jako człowiek Canis jest drobną i niewielką dziewczyną, jest mniej więcej wzrostu Maddie. Posiada wilczy ogon i wilcze, jasnoszare uszy. Ma rude włosy i złote oczy z podłużnymi źrenicami. Ręce dziewczyny są w połowie wilczymi łapami (może je jednak zmienić na zwykłe ręcę). Na szyi ma dwa pieprzyki, Canis posiada też dużo piegów. Jako wilk Wilcza postać Canis jest dwa razy większa od zwykłego wilka. W większości jej sierść jest jasnoszara. Jej przednia, lewa łapa do połowy jest w odcieniu ciemniejszego szarego, a sam jej dół jest jeszcze ciemniejszego odcieniu. Zakończenie ogona jest ciemnoszare. Szyja, podbrzusze i brzuch jak i zakończenie policzków oraz uszu są takiego samego odcieniu jak połowa lewej łapy, dodatkowo na prawym uchu ma jeszcze ciemniejszą, szarą plamę. Na pysku Canis znajdują się 3 linie, każda w coraz ciemniejszym szarym. Jej nos jest czarny, a powyżej niego ma ciemnoszarą plamę z jaśniejszym paskiem na sobie. Na brwiach ma dwie szare kropki. Oczy dziewczyny mają w tej formie taki sam kolor i źrenice, jednak białą zamiast białych są czarne. Canis posiada też długie kły. Osobowość Canis jest człowiekiem biznesu. Liczy się dla niej tylko sukces i pieniądze. Mimo wszystko Canis to osoba dosyć rozrzutna i nie potrafi odkładać pieniędzy na później, co nagminnie sprawia jej kłopoty. Nie zapominając jeszcze o tym, ze dziewczyna kocha pieniądze i jest materialistką. Na co dzień nie okazuje swoich emocji, stara się być zimna i oschła. Jeśli ma jakąś sprawę do załatwienia, potrafi natychmiastowo zmienić swój charakter dla dobra sprawy. Często bywa sarkastyczna, chociaż nie interesuje jej poniżanie innych ani ich krzywdzenie. Pomaga tylko wtedy, kiedy będzie miałam z tego jakieś korzyści, nie robi niczego, co nie przyniosłoby jej zysku. Jest osobą cyniczną, nie liczy się z uczuciami innych. Jej spryt i przebiegłość pozwalają wybrnąć z większości krytycznych sytuacji. Publicznie stosuje konformizm, aby się przypodobać, ale tak naprawdę w duszy nie obchodzi a opinia publiczna, jednak wie, że „bycie sobą” uniemożliwiłoby jej dostanie się na wysoki szczebel w karierze biznesu. Jeśli nie musi, to woli nie przebywać z ludźmi, przez wiele lat walczyła z fobią społeczną, a z powodu traumatycznych przeżyć z dzieciństwa nadal ma Afenfosmofobie – strach przed dotykiem. Preferuje zwierzęta od ludzi, czuję się przy nich wolna. W tym co robi dąży zawsze do perfekcji i bywa strasznie uparta. Canis jest osobą dbającą mocno o higienę i uwielbiającą mieć porządek. Wszystko musi mieć idealnie ułożone i dopasowane. Lubi tez kolekcjonować rzeczy, jak np. robi to z rachunkami. Rodzina, z której pozostali tylko ojciec i babcia, jest dla niej najważniejsza. Zrobiłaby wszystko dla tych dwóch osób i zawsze stara się, aby byli z niej dumni. Canis potrafi być bezwzględna i okrutna, zdarza jej się mieć napady wściekłości, lecz tylko wtedy, kiedy coś lub ktoś naprawdę ją rozdrażni. Mimo iż na taką nie wygląda, Canis jest osobą wysportowaną i silną. Potrafi sama się obronić, choć próbuje nie pakować się już w żadne bójki. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Canis nie opowiada się po żadnej ze stron. Nie interesuje ją ta cała wojna pomiędzy Szlachetnymi i Buntownikami. Jeżeli miałaby wybierać swoje przeznaczenie, to nie podpisałaby Księgi Legend. Dziewczynie nie podoba się jej przeznaczenie i jest wdzięczna Raven za to, że przerwała całą uroczystość, choć nadal pozostaje bezstronna. Miejsce Pochodzenia 'thumb|leftWalia (ang. Wales) – jedna z czterech części składowych Zjednoczonego Królestwa Wielkiej Brytanii i Irlandii Północnej oraz celtycka kraina historyczna, położona w południowo-zachodniej części wyspy Wielka Brytania, na zachód od Anglii, nad Morzem Irlandzkim i Celtyckim. Stolicą Walii jest Cardiff. Baśń thumb|left Czerwony Kapturek – baśniowa postać, mała dziewczynka nosząca czerwone nakrycie głowy, wywodząca się z baśni ludowych, a opisana po raz pierwszy przez Charles'a Perraulta w 1697 roku w książce "Bajki Babci Gąski". Historia opowiada o chłopskiej dziewczynce, która wyrusza zanieść maślane placuszki dla babci w drugiej wsi za lasem. W drodze spotyka wilka, który podstępnie wydobywa z niej informacje o domku babci. Wilk chce zjeść zarówno staruszkę, jak i jej wnuczkę, decyduje się jednak dokonać tego dopiero u babci, gdyż w lesie nieopodal pracują drwale, którzy mogliby przeszkodzić mu w tym zamiarze. Wysyła Kapturka dłuższą drogą, aby mieć czas uporać się z babcią. Pożera staruszkę, a gdy dziewczynka zjawia się w domku, zaprasza ją, aby położyła się przy nim w łóżku. Gdy kapturek wykonuje polecenie wilka, zaczyna podejrzewać podstęp, gdyż postura wilka jest bardzo różna od jej babci. Wilk jednak pożera także i dziewczynkę. Relacje 'Rodzina' Ojciec Canis to Wielki Zły Wilk, prościej mówiąc Valter Ezo, który po skończeniu baśni założył wielką sieć korporacji razem ze swoim bratem Wolfgangiem, który jest ojcem Volverin. Canis ma świetne relacje z ojcem, jest on dla niej wzorem do naśladowania. Rzadko sie jednak z nim widuje, ale dziewczyna wie, że ojciec ma dużo firmowych spraw na głowie. Kiedy oboje wracają do rodzinnego domu, urządzają sobie wieczory rodzinne i grają w różne gry planszowe (najczęściej Monopoly), popijają kakao i różne takie fluffowe sprawy. Dziewczyna w głębi serca jednak żałuje, że nie może przebywać z ojcem częściej. Boli ją też to, że nie może powiedzieć Valterowi o swojej tajemnej pasji - graniu w przedstawieniach teatralnych. Dlaczego nie może? Ponieważ to właśnie ojciec zabronił brać jej udział w przedstawieniach. Matka Canis popełniła samobójstwo, kiedy dziewczyna miała 5 lat. Nie pamięta dobrze kobiety, a jej ojciec nie chce o niej rozmawiać. Canis pamięta, że jej matka miała na imię Valerie, jednak to jedyna rzecz, która wyryła się w jej pamięci. W domu dziewczyny nie ma żadnych starszych albumów rodzinnych, żadnych zdjęć Valerie, niczego. Kobieta jest jedną wielką tajemnicą dla Canis i w ukryciu przed ojcem próbuje się dowiedzieć więcej o jej śmierci. Canis jest jedynaczką i jest z tego zadowolona, ponieważ nigdy nie chciała rodzeństwa. Dziewczyna ma wiele kuzynostwa, ale stara się trzymać od wszystkich z daleka, uważa, że niosą za sobą same kłopoty. Jedynym kuzynostwem, z którym ma jakikolwiek kontakt jest Volverine. Czasami Canis prosi dziewczynę o "danie nauczki" temu, kto za bardzo wchodzi jej w drogę. Nic więcej nie łączy dziewczyn, obie się nie znoszą. 'Dalsza rodzina' Canis, mimo, że jest całkiem dobrze ogarniętą osobą nie zna prawie całej swojej rodziny. Nie potrafi połapać się w "Kapturkowie" i zwykle, gdy spotyka jakiegoś innego wilka, to często okazuje się jej kuzynem. Jedyną osobą, z którą zawsze sie dogaduje i uwielbia u niej przebywać, jest jej babcia, Cláudia. To ona nauczyła Canis, jak ukrywać i udawać różne emocje, od najmłodszych lat zaznajamiała ją z najbardziej znanymi i najwybitniejszymi sztukami, zabierała ją na różne przedstawienie i czasami odgrywała z małą dziewczynka kilka scenek w prowizorycznie uszytych kostiumach. Do dzisiaj w sumie to robią, a Cláudia nadal pomaga szyć kostiumy do sztuk Canis. Babcia dziewczyny nigdy nie opuściła żadnego spektaklu Canis. 'Przyjaciele' Trudno zdobyć zaufanie Canis, przez co nie ma żadnego zaufanego przyjaciela. Jest typem "samotnego strzelca" i woli przebywać zamknięta wśród swoich własnych czterech ścian. Dogaduje się jednak z niewielką grupką osób. Jedną z nich jest Duchess Swan, której umiejętności baletowe Canis bardzo ceni. Kolejną jest Blondie, poznały się na zajęciach z Debatowania, gdzie kłóciły się o cenę jedzenia w szkolnej stołówce. Znajomość z Blondie pomaga wilczycy znać wszystkie najnowsze wieści ze szkoły. Czasami po szkole chodzi na herbatę z Iazumi, jednak Canis nie przepada za dziewczyną. Nie ufa jej spokojnemu i cichemu charakterowi, a spotyka się z nią tylko dlatego, że wilczyca widzi w Iazumi kogoś, na kim można nieźle zarobić. W jakim dokładnie sensie? Iazumi jest piękna, a ludzie uwielbiają to, co piękne. Canis wykorzystuje to i często prosi dziewczynę o reklamacje jakiś akcji. 'Miłość' Canis uważa, że nie ma czasu na miłość. Uważa to uczucie za zwodzące i osłabiające człowieka. Jedyna jej prawdziwą miłością zostanie teatr. Nikomu jeszcze tego nie mówiła, ale w dzieciństwie była zakochana w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu. Przez długi czas trzymała to uczucie tylko dla siebie, nie mówiąc mu o tym nic, aby nie zniszczyć ich przyjaźni. Jednak to nie był jedyny problem, jej przyjaciel był zakochany w innym chłopaku. Końcowo ich drogi się rozeszły, lecz Canis nadal ma do siebie żal za to, że go kochała i pozwoliła mu odejść. 'Wrogowie' Canis stara się nie stwarzać sobie wrogów, bo przeszkodziłoby jej to w dalszym rozwoju kariery, jednak wie o tym, że wojna nie odbędzie się bez ofiar. Jedną z nich była Cedar Wood, która raz zepsuła ważną transakcję prowadzoną przez Canis. Wilczyca uważa, że jej prawdomówność jest wielka wadą, bo nie wszystko dostanie się za czystą szczerość. Canis nie przepada za swoją współlokatorką Marią. Dziewczyny nie polubiły się od ich pierwszego spotkania. Nienawidzi większości swojego kuzynostwa ani dalszej rodziny. Zostawili ją i Valtera, kiedy ci po śmierci Valerie przeżywali kryzys finansowy, a nikt z rodziny nie wyciągnął do nich pomocnej dłoni, czego dziewczyna nigdy im nie wybaczy. 'Zwierzak' Canis posiada małe stadko wilków: - Ylva (wilk z Wysp Aleksandra) - czarno umaszczona wilczyca. Często uprzykrza swej pani szkolne zajęcia, wtargając na nie nieproszona. To ona najczęściej towarzyszy swojej pani podczas jej "spacerów" w lesie. - Seff (wilk polarny) - śnieżnobiały wilk, który zwykle przebywa w lesie, nie robiąc nic całe dnie. Zaprowadza Canis często w różne, ukryte miejsca w lesie, gdzie oboje mają święty spokój. - Haze (wilk brytyjsko-kolumbijski) - największy z gromady, ten szary wilk zwykle jest przy swojej pani, gdy ta ma zły dzień. Najspokojniejszy ze wszystkich, zawsze jest gotowy rzucić się na pomoc właścicielce. Dodatkowo ma rysia eurazjatyckiego o imieniu Shia. Canis trzyma ją z daleko od wilków, ponieważ nie lubią sie wzajemnie. Rysica jest oczkiem w głowie dziewczyny. Zainteresowania Biznes Żyłkę do biznesu Canis złapała do ojca. Od najmłodszych lat została wprowadzana w tajniki dobrej reklamy i sprzedaży. Nawet w obecnym wieku, kiedy jest dopiero nastolatką, jej umiejętności przewyższają wielu profesjonalistów w tej branży. Prowadzi szkolny Klub Ekonomiczny, który zarządza finansami szkoły i innych klubów. Canis jest dumna ze swojego stanowiska w szkole. Zna się też dobrze na tych... ciemnych stronach biznesu. Świetnie potrafi manipulować ludźmi i ich oszukiwać. Czasami też zdarzy jej się coś ukraść, ale woli to nazywac pożyczeniem na nieokreślony okres czasu. Ponadto jest świetna z matematyki i jako hobby zbiera rachunki. Teatr Ukryta pasja Canis, której zabronił jej wykonywać ojciec. Z nieznanych powodów, gdy pierwszy raz usłyszał o tym, że córka bierze udział w przedstawieniu teatralnym, zakazał jej tego robić. Dziewczyna zrezygnowała z tego, jednak później znalazła zposób by kontynuować to, co kochała robić. Nie można zaprzeczyć, że Canis jest w tym dobra. Nie wie, kto wpoił w nią miłość do teatru, bo nikt ze znanej jej rodziny nie był związany z teatrem. Po czym ją rozpoznać? #Ma charakterystyczne wilcze uszy i czasami łapki. #Posiada podłużne, wilcze źrenice. #Zwykle chodzi w garniturach. Ciekawostki *Jest spod znaku Panny, a chińskim znakiem zodiaku jest Królik. *Odziedziczyła po ojcu moc przemiany w wilka. *Canis kolekcjonuje rachunki, nieważne, po czym. *Canis ma Afenfosmofobie, wynikającą z tego, że dziewczyna w młodości była prześladowana i często była bita. Wilczyca tylko podczas przedstawień teatralnych nie doświadcza strachu przed dotykiem. *26 września (urodziny Canis) w Polsce uznano wilki szare za zagrożony gatunek. *Jej imię i nazwisko pochodzą od rasy wilka Ezo. *Uwielbia twórczość Dan'a Brown'a. Uważa wszystkie jego książki za idealnie napisane dzieła, które zawierają w sobie wiele interesujących faktów. *Na ironię w swojej wilczej formie Canis ma świetny wzrok, jednak w ludzkiej postaci musi nosić okulary do czytania. *Canis czasami mówi z walijskim akcentem. *Pomysł na postać zaadoptowany od Roszeli <3 Galeria L1htTzI.png|od Kaci <3 Canis Ezo.jpg|Basic ewewewewwewewewewe.png|Zrobiony prezentacyjnie w kreatorze wygląd Canis jako wilka (': Canis Ezogłowa.png|główka Canis (': Kategoria:Ejyh Kategoria:Czerwony Kapturek Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Ever After High Kategoria:Klub Teatralny